Soaring
by Sharmain
Summary: Burt Hummel finally witnesses his son perform in the amazing Cirque de Joie. By request of a reader.


This was requested by **letthebutterbeerlow **and I liked the idea so much that I was like, "I may just have to do that!" so tada! I think it'd be cool to get a little of Burt's perspective and see his feelings towards Kurt's performance. I had fun writing it and I hope you enjoy it! I love you all!

* * *

><p>It was a humid night. The air was warm and caused beads of sweat to form on foreheads and make t-shirts stick uncomfortably to skin. Many rushed to the concession stands to buy lemonades, sodas, or water to cool and hydrate themselves down as they wandered around the Cirque de Joie, entranced by rich colors, bright lights, and mystical side shows.<p>

Burt Hummel, however, sat uncomfortably on a bench near the fortune telling tent, not knowing what to do with himself. His eyes scanned the area, trying to take in the world his son had fallen in love with. He watched as one of the circus girls, clad in hues of purple and red, breathed fire with the help of a boy with a Mohawk. Adjacent to them, near a stand full of sugary confections was an Asian girl and boy who were contorting themselves into strange shapes that seemed impossible. Burt didn't really understand it, the appeal, but he'd always considered himself more of a simple man who'd never really understood the arts. That was something his wife had been in love with and, as it seemed, a trait that his son had inherited.

When he'd brought Kurt back to the Cirque, he'd never expected the reception his son received from the other Cirque performers. The display had made his eyes water and his mouth to turn, ever so slightly, up, knowing that his son had found a place where we was loved and appreciated. It warmed his heart and set his mind as ease, even more so when he was assured by the Ringmaster, Will, that he would be perfectly safe and sound with his circus family. Burt had nodded and smiled, shaking Will's hand.

"You took care of him well enough last summer, I don't think I have anything to worry about."

After he talked with Will, Kurt approached him and asked if he would come back the final night the Cirque would be in town to watch him perform.

"Of course," Burt said, placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt beamed and threw his arms around his father's neck.

"You're going to be proud of me, dad," Kurt said softly. Burt wrapped his arms around his son and held his close, pressing his face in Kurt's hair.

"I'm already proud of you, son," he said. "I always will be." Kurt smiled and pulled away from Burt, looking up at him with bright eyes.

"And you'll get to meet Blaine!" said excitedly. Burt smiled nervously and his stomach squirmed. He didn't care whether his son was straight or gay- he was never going to be comfortable meeting his child's significant other.

So there he was, sitting awkwardly amidst the Cirque de Joie, feeling perfectly out of place as he waited for the show to start. Burt squirmed in his seat and looked at his watch. The performances were to begin in fifteen minutes. With a sigh Burt stood up from his nech, deciding to go ahead and get himself a good seat for the show. He walked past the concession stands and the performers, who eyed him curiously, knowing very well who he was.

He stepped into the big top, whose stands were peppered with patrons who, like him, had decided to claim their seats early in order to assure an excellent view. Burt eyed a vacant spot in the middle of the stands, directly in the middle. He figured that'd be the best place to see Kurt from. He made his way to the seat and sat down, looking up at the dangling silks as he did so.

Suddenly Burt was hit with a strong paternal worry that his son could hurt himself while high up in the air, nothing holding on to him but fabric. Burt sighed and shook his head, knowing that Kurt would be okay- he was just being overprotective.

* * *

><p>"Is he here?" Kurt asked as he pulled on his costume- a sequined number in hues of crimson and purple. He also wore gauntlets that hooked onto his middle finger and extended just past his elbows. Both were covered in sequins- the one on his left arm red and the one on his right purple.<p>

"Yes, Will just told me," Blaine said, putting on a similar costume. "He's sitting dead center in the middle of the stands." Kurt took a deep breath, feeling his heart begin to beat faster and butterflies flutter in his stomach. Blaine smiled fondly at Kurt and took his hand, silently assuring him that it was all going to be alright.

"I just hope I don't screw up," Kurt said worriedly. He didn't have much time to learn the routine they were performing tonight and there was a large margin of error. He'd yet to mess up the previous nights, but there was always a first time. Blaine chuckled and shook his head, placing his hands on either of Kurt's shoulders.

"Look who's talking like me," Blaine said. Kurt grinned and leaned forward to capture Blaine's lips in a kiss.

"C'mon," he said, "It's almost time and we still need to let Quinn attack our faces." Blaine laughed.

"I'm sure you've missed that," he said, following Kurt towards the vanities. Kurt gave a small smile.

"Dearly."

* * *

><p>Eager patrons were filing into the big top of the Cirque de Joie. Burt was starting to feel rather claustrophobic, surrounded by a family of seven on his left, an older lady on his right, a woman with a screaming baby behind, and a person who Burt was reluctant to say was a man or a woman in front of him.<p>

Soon everyone was settled and the show would begin any moment. Burt felt excitement rise up within him and anticipation set his nerves aflame.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and a sole spotlight was cast in the center ring, where Will the Ringmaster stood in a red blazer and top hat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" he announced loudly into his microphone. "Welcome to the amazing Cirque de Joie, where you will witness acts that will mystify and stupefy you! You will see acrobats that will wow you, clowns that will amuse you, animals that will astound you, magic that will perplex you, and aerialists that will steal your breath away!" Burt smiled and clapped with the others around him.

"I present to you the performers of the Cirque de Joie!" Will exclaimed, and suddenly a train of Cirque members entered the ring and began to parade around for everyone to see. Burt spotted Kurt near the end of the ensemble, waving and smiling at the crowd with Blaine at his side. Burt couldn't help but laugh at Kurt's ridiculous costume, but he was proud more than anything at what Kurt had accomplished.

Suddenly Kurt's gaze landed directly on his father and he waved manically, a broad grin stretching his face. He gestured to Blaine, who then began to wave at him as well, smile blindingly charming. Burt waved back, grinning and whooping like a mad man. Kurt laughed and gave one last wave before following his fellow performers back out of the ring. Burt chuckled and leaned back, excited for the performances yet to come.

"Now let me introduce our first act!" Will cried. Burt leaned forward, interested in the first performance and anxious to get on to the last.

He was pleasantly surprised at how amazing the acrobatic act was. The performers moved with grace and ease that Burt wouldn't expect from a group to teenagers. The next acts were also full of surprise, and Burt found himself thoroughly enjoying himself. But soon when the last act neared Burt felt himself tense and his heart beat rapidly in his chest, anticipation vibrating in his body.

"Now for our final act of the night!" Will said, smiling broadly. "Our spectacular aerialists of the Cirque de Joie performing to '_Soaring_'!"

There were three silks dangling from the top of the tent- two crimson red on the outside with a vivid purple in the middle. Just then an upbeat song began to play and three aerialists leaped into the ring- a blonde girl, a Latina girl, and an Asian boy. The two girls began to ascend the red silks as the boy climbed the purple with practiced ease and wrapped the silks around their feet, sliding into perfect splits. Burt winced at the sight of a boy doing a split, but marveled at their skill. Suddenly Blaine entered the ring and cart wheeled around the other aerialists.

Just then Kurt came dancing into the ring, eyes bright and costume glittering in the spotlight, and Burt locked his gaze on his son. Kurt approached the blonde's silk energetically and began to climb upwards, Blaine mirroring his movements as he ascended the Latina girl's silk, placed their hands on the girl's thighs before swinging himself upwards to stand on her legs before twisting his own feet into the fabric and allowing the girls to descend the silks, leaving them for the boys to utilize.

The girls began to dance with each other on the ground as the boys moved in synchronization, striking pose after pose, leaving the crowd cheering and wanting more. Burt watched in awe, amazed by Kurt's skill, and he felt pride well up strongly in his chest, eyes almost tearing up as he witnessed his son being purely happy for the first time in his life.

The girls at the bottom grabbed Kurt and Blaine's silks, suddenly and began to spin them as the two boys held a rather difficult pose, their arms and legs fully extended, their costumes glinting wildly in the light. The Asian slid down his silk and let it go with a flourish behind him before dramatically throwing his hands out, taking either of the girls' hands and twirling them around. Blaine and Kurt released their hold in the silks with their hands and let themselves be pulled by gravity, flipping over to be suspended by only their feet. Burt's heart stopped, momentarily thinking Kurt was falling, and let out a shaky sigh when he saw Kurt was safe.

With a loud, energetic climax the song came to an end as Kurt and Blaine unwound themselves from the silks, leaning outwards with the silk wrapped around one foot and one hand clutching it tightly as the other foot rested atop the first and their other arm thrown out. The two girls and the boy pulled a cart wheel and a handspring before throwing their arms into the air, smiling bright and laughing to themselves in joy as the crowd erupted in applause. Burt sprung from his seat and clapped vigorously, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"That's my son!" he cried, grinning broadly from ear to ear. "That's my son!"

* * *

><p>After the show was over Burt remained in the tent at the bottom of the stands. Will had told him to stay put and that Kurt would be with him soon. As promised, Kurt ran out to his father the moment the big top had emptied.<p>

"That was amazing!" Burt exclaimed before Kurt could say anything, scooping Kurt up into his arms and giving him a tight hug.

"You really think so?" Kurt asked, pulling away from his father.

"Are you kidding?" Burt asked, bursting with pride. "I'm proud of you son." Kurt positively beamed and hugged his father again. Just then Burt noticed the boy standing a ways from them, still clad in his sequined costume, black hair gelled from his face. Blaine shifted his weight from foot to foot until Kurt looked over and smiled encouragingly, motioning for him to come forward.

"Dad," Kurt said, pulling Blaine closer. "This is Blaine." Blaine smiled nervously and stuck his hand out.

"It's nice to officially meet you Mr. Hummel," Blaine said. Burt eyed Blaine hand for a moment before grasping it in his own and giving it a firm few shakes.

"Call me Burt," Burt said. "You take good care of my boy, you hear me?" Blaine winced at the man's grip and nodded, retreating his hand once Burt had let go.

"Yes, sir," he said and Kurt laughed. Burt smiled at the two and sat down on the bottom bench of the stands.

"Why don't you boys sit and talk with me for a while- there are some things we need to discuss before I let Kurt roam around all summer." Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, Kurt's gaze weary as Blaine's was frightened, and they sat down. Kurt just sighed and smiled, feeling like everything had finally fallen into place. Burt just looked at the boys sternly, but on the inside he'd never felt happier or more proud of Kurt in his life.

He was positively soaring.


End file.
